It's better than Twilight
by Lavenian
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title. LouxHana.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Better than Twilight**

A young woman traveled in a rustic bus bound for a quaint, quiet village in an unspecified destination, inside, riding close to the windows, was a young woman, wearing a pink wool turtleneck sweater and long white skirt, she looked out into the bright meadows across the road, the rays of bright sunlight bathing down on the grass and wild flowers growing there, she did not look beyond their beauty, past the dark and foreboding recesses of the woods that lay beyond which housed an enigmatic and dangerous presence.

"Please… let me go" A blonde-haired woman, a nun of the local church, begged weakly at her captor, her robe was torn apart and barely hanging onto her waist, her arms fastened on chains held to the ceiling, and her body reeked with the odor of cave stench and her own sweat. For three days she was forced to suffer rape and torture from her mysterious kidnapper, the loathsome and sadistic vampire that haunted the forests of these lands, mercilessly drinking the blood of hapless travelers, and by some sick definition of fun, taking the fairest and most attractive maidens of the nearby populace and subjecting them to his malign game, tormenting them until the pain and intensity of their abuse drive them insane.

The vampire cupped his hand on the chin of his latest victim, although she had managed to hold out for three days, her spirit was broken and was ultimately reduced to pathetically begging for release from this nightmare. But as far as the vampire was concerned, she deserved this suffering wrought upon her, and he would enjoy it for the next nights that would come.

However, he sensed a tingling, familiar presence approaching these lands, for some reason, he couldn't believe what he was feeling, but musing to himself, it seemed as though he had found a new plaything, one far better than the village wenches he had been enjoying himself with these past few days.

The vampire suddenly brandished a hidden blade, the nun, in fear, desperately begged for him not to do what he was about to do. The vampire could care less, without hesitation, he slid the cold, sharp metal of the blade across her bare throat, and she choked as her blood poured down her neck across her chest before falling limp, death firmly taking permanent hold upon her. The vampire poured what little of her blood was left onto a stem glass, and gulped it down quickly. He lifted the glass into the air and closed his eyes, as though to feel the taste of the blood he had just taken.

Meanwhile, the young lady had arrived at her destination; she wiped her forehead with her handkerchief before walking towards the nearby monastery, ready to start her new life as a nun.

She approached another nun sweeping the front doorstep, "Excuse me, I'm here to see the Head Priest, I'm the new transferee."

"Oh yes, I've heard about you," the nun set aside her broom, "please follow me."

The nun guided the young lady through the hallways of the monastery to the quarters of the head priest. To the side, she noticed a pair of nuns looking grim and mournful, clearly, some sort of tragedy had befallen them, and she felt the urge to inquire why.

"Did something terrible happen to those two?"

"Oh… it is something that has befallen all of us, when one of our own was taken."

"Taken?"

"Yes, by a fiend who lives in the nearby woods. For years ever since he arrived, he has been tormenting us, making every night of our lives here a night of fear."

"Only at night?"

"Yes, he is no ordinary man, he is a predator of man, a demon let loose on the Earth," she paused, feeling herself shiver at the thought of that fiend, "He is… a vampire."

"A vampire? You must be mad, there can't possibly be any such creature that exists."

"Believe what you will, but it would be wise for you to leave if you do not desire what horrors he will visit on you."

The young woman shook her head, "Vampire or not, I will not leave, and if you truly say that he is a demon, than I shall not fear him, for the Lord would never allow harm to come to His children."

"Such a brave spirit you are, were it not for him, all of us would have lived here without a care in the world."

"Why do you not leave, don't you value your lives at all?"

"All of us are considering that, but… we have nothing save for what we have here, and besides, if we were to leave, he would leave as well, to find another place to haunt, and we simply cannot allow other people to suffer just because we wanted to be safe."

"I see…"

They stopped at a door, "You can find the head priest in here, I will wait outside in case you need anything."

"Thank you."

After a brief conversation with the head priest, the woman was then escorted to her new quarters on the second floor.

Much later, after acquainting herself with the other monks and nuns, she decided to take a little stroll through the village, to see how it was like. It was a very lively community, with people going through their lives contentedly; she wondered why they lived under fear from this mysterious stranger if nothing seemed so bad right now.

After a while, she sat down by the side of the fountain, feeling a little tired from her walk. Nearby, a shady figure draped in dark colors peered through a wooden fence from nearby, examining his new prey while remaining perfectly concealed, even in the day.

As he watched her, he decided to see if he would be worth his time, subjecting her to his usual "test" if she had what it took to amuse him. Summoning a tiny hummingbird under his control, he ordered the small creature to go beside her.

The woman looked at the tiny creature which sat beside her, "Oh, hello there, need a rest?"

The hummingbird just fluttered next to her, before landing on her shoulder, "How cute."

The vampire was amused by how innocent she was. He decided to see her reaction to his next act, instilling illusions in her mind, of her enjoying a steamy, decadent moment in a dark room, her sensitive spots caressed by an unseen hand.

Suddenly, she bolted upright, feeling sweat trickle from her head, "What… what was that?"

She didn't know how it suddenly came to mind, she would never dare think of such thoughts, so why… why did THAT of all things come to her thoughts?

"No… I cannot think this. It is not right for me." She turned and left for the monastery, perhaps a quiet time in prayer would help her straighten her thoughts.

The stranger decided to leave her alone for now, but this wouldn't be their last meeting, not by a long shot…

A/N: Yeah, pretty short, but I wanted to see other people's first impression before I go on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday, so obviously, everyone had gathered around the church for Mass, the church fell silent as the elderly priest stepped in, he coughed slightly due to his old age, but held on to start his sermon.

"Our Lord, gracious and exalted is He, it is His name, that brings us peace, His name, that brings unto our hearts joy and salvation. We do not feel it, but know that His presence touches all of us, surrounds and penetrates us with His great, eternal love for mankind. My brothers and sisters, I know we live in dark and unsettling times, but this, for certain, is a test of our piety, for even in the darkest of days, those faithful to the Lord, our Father, shall be sheltered from and delivered from all evil. Now, let us pray."

Everyone in the church hall bent their heads down and brought their hands together in silent respect for their God, Lou sat somewhere further back, doing as everyone else was, eyes closed saying a silent prayer in her thoughts. However, as she recited it in silence, her thoughts were suddenly invaded by something… dark, and perverse.

She felt something… soft, but stiff, wrapped in her hand, something wet and sticky slid down from it, and she cringed as one thought fell to mind, she tried hard not to think about it, she didn't want to make a scene in the middle of Mass. And so she continued praying, but when she felt the wetness on her hands suddenly flow down like from a faucet, she gritted her teeth and continued praying, harder, trying desperately to forget this feeling that was now overwhelming her. When the priest raised his voice, everyone opened their eyes, and soon, Lou realized that there was nothing there. Inwardly, she heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that she did not have to go through any more of those… filthy, impure thoughts, her only question was, why was she even thinking that?

Later on in the day, Lou was busy doing some reading in the garden, when one of the monks passed by with some beautiful flowers in a basket, Lou couldn't help but look at them, "Oh, how lovely, where did you get those flowers?"

The monk turned to her, "Oh, I always pick them fresh from the woods."

"The woods?" Lou thought, "But isn't there a fiend in those woods?"

"He only comes out at night, when visibility is not that good."

"How cowardly… but, those flowers really look nice."

"If you'd like, I can take you to where you can find some later on."

"Thank you very much."

Later, Lou and the monk travelled into the woods just outside the village, looking for the patch of flowers he had found.

"So… this vampire, what is he called?"

"His name is Hana."

"Hana?"

"Yes, each time he takes a victim, he leaves a heavily smeared scene bearing his name wherever he goes."

For some reason, the name felt instinctively familiar to Lou, as though she had known it from somewhere before, but she quickly dismissed these thoughts once they arrived at the location of the flowers.

"Here they are, lovely, aren't they?"

"Oh, they're as beautiful as ever, thank you for taking me to this place."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go gather some firewood from elsewhere."

"Oh, all right, I'll just be here then, waiting for you."

As the monk left deeper into the woods, Lou pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil and started drawing the grove of flowers before her, adding herself in the middle sitting down sweetly and modestly, it took about an hour and a few minutes before Lou realized the monk had yet to return.

"I hope he didn't get lost, I don't know the way back."

Suddenly, a slow chill descended over the grove, and Lou felt a hint of discomfort from this feeling.

"Brr, so cold all of a sudden."

"You should go home now, it gets dangerous here at night."

Lou turned to the source of the voice that suddenly greeted here, and standing there, next to a tree, was a pale, blonde man looking at her with cold eyes and a sneaky smile.

"Who… who are you?" Lou asked cautiously.

"Just a passerby warning you to tread lightly around these parts, you never know when something sinister will rear its ugly head."

Lou tried to remain calm towards this suspicious person, "I… I'm waiting for my companion, have you seen him?"

"Hmm… I don't know, I might have."

Lou felt a little irate at this man, "Well, if you have nothing better to say, I'm leaving." She picked herself up and was about to leave, but as she turned towards the direction of the village, the man got in her way.

"Hey, what's the rush, don't you know it's rude to let people standing in the dust just like that?"

Lou felt a twinge of fear inside of her, she did not like how this man was getting so close to her, "Just… just leave me alone!"

She shoved past him and started striding towards the village, however, he was suddenly upon her, and Lou found herself struggling from his grip, "No, no! let me go!"

"Oh come on now, we should get to know each other more." He said as he licked her neck.

"No, no get away from me, help!" Lou attempted to shake him off, but his firm grip on her arm and head prevented her from being able to run.

He licked his lips and exuded a strong aura of unrestrained lust, "Come on, let's have some fun together!"

"No, stop, you pervert!" Lou suddenly remembered what everyone told her, this must be the vampire they were referring to. Reaching down, she clasped her rosary clung to her neck, and held it towards the vampire, "Stop!"

"Gah!" the vampire reeled at the sight of the holy object, and let go of her.

"I'm free! Thank you, Father." She whispered a silent thanks before rushing towards the village.

Unfortunately, he was just toying with her, "Heh, so naïve."

Lou ran as fast as her legs could carry her, "Almost there…"

Suddenly, a milky, thick fog engulfed her, "What… what's going on!"

Suddenly, a pair of powerful arms caught her, "Found you, my little pet!"

"Ahh, no!"

"Now, stop struggling, it will only hurt you more."

Lou broke free, but rather than run, she curled up in a fetal position on the ground, pleading for mercy, "Please, leave me alone… leave me alone…" she broke into uncontrollable sobs as she laid down on the ground.

The vampire sighed, "So weak-willed, I expected some more fight from the likes of you, but I guess that was asking for too much." He bent down and pressed his face against the soft skin of her neck, "I'll let you off this evening, but this won't be our last meeting little bird." He ran his tongue on her skin before darting back to the woods. Lou cringed at the feeling of his cold tongue running down her neck.

Later…

As she retired into her quarters for tonight, she recalled her meeting with the stranger, the feeling of his touch made her skin crawl. But frightened though she was, she had to stay, she did not know why, but she felt compelled to stay here in this little village…

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Lou found herself running through the woods, the cold mist was hanging low, the lower part of her dress was torn off, her panties were gone, fear gripped her heart as she continued running away from whomever it was that was following after. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of her, she let out a scream and started crying for help, he pushed her down while she continued to break free of his grip, "No, stop! Stop it!" cries of terror and sobs of anguish punctuated her pleas to escape, but the fiend continued to hold her down. Soon the vampire managed to let his pants go, exposing his long shaft, Lou continued to scream, louder than ever, "No, don't do that! Please, stop, Stop!"

He simply didn't care, he started ramming his length into her orifice, heedless of her pleas; every strike was pure torture…

It stopped when she bolted awake from her bed, it was all just a dream. She looked at her hands, feeling cold sweat trickle on the side of her face, before she buried it in her palms, crying in despair about her dream, it's been all she could see every night, and it was tearing her apart…

All day Lou felt uneasy, she had every reason to, however. After meeting the vampire, Lou was filled with a sense of dread every time night came. The nuns noticed her acting particular skittish every night, and wondered what was going on, no point in making them worried, she figured, so she kept her mouth shut. She tried to remain in a cheery mood, at least until twilight came, when going back to the monastery was her top priority. She didn't know that, right now, even in broad daylight, she was not safe; with a simple cloak and a bit of size-alteration, the vampire strolled into town dressed like and acting like an old man. After a few moments of searching, he caught sight of her by the well, gathering some water to do her chores, no doubt. As Lou was turning back to the monastery, Hana tripped in her field of view, hoping to catch her attention.

"Oh my!" She rushed over to assist him, "Are you all right, sir?"

The vampire nodded, "I'm fine, sister, I'm just feeling weak on the leg."

She helped him get up, "Oh, you poor sir, if you'd like, you can rest in our monastery."

"Thank you for your offer, but I'm just trying to find some food for myself."

Lou smiled gently, "Well, if you'd like, we have plenty of food in our monastery, would you like a bite to eat over there?"

The vampire nodded, "Oh, thank you kindly, sister." This is too easy, he mused inwardly.

Inside, Lou obliviously led Hana towards the monastery's mess hall, she quickly made a trip for the kitchen and prepared some bread, cheese, fish and a mug of fresh water, "If you need anymore, good sir, please don't be afraid to ask." Lou bowed politely and returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. Hana eyed his food carefully, he turned towards a nearby dog lounging nearby and hypnotically ordered it to come and eat the food off his plate when no one saw anything. After that, he began his usual game of mind tricks on the hapless nun, delighting in the amusement.

As Lou was about to begin her chores, she filled up the sink full of dirty dishes with detergent, the water mixed with the mixture produced a thick foam over the sink, but just as she was about to begin her work in earnest, it took only a single dip from her hands into the foam when she realized it wasn't foam she was touching, "Huh?" She looked down and saw that, in place of the cleaning detergent's foam, was a thick, smelly, sticky liquid. She regarded it curiously, wondering what it was, and then she remembered the smell, it was the same smell of semen that she knew from her dreams, her throat nearly choked, and she stumbled backwards at the sea of disgusting man-seed before her. "Sister, what's wrong?" Lou jerked her head towards one of her fellow nuns, and composed herself quickly, "Oh, it's uh… nothing, by the way, could you, uh… check on the detergent over there for me, please?" The nun looked at the sink, and returned to Lou with a puzzled look, "It's just detergent foam, what's wrong?" Lou looked back at the sick, the nauseating sight and scent of the semen was gone, and it was just detergent foam once more.

Lou heaved a sigh, "Nothing sister, I think… I think the heat is just starting to make me feel somewhat dizzy." The nun nodded, and departed to perform other tasks, Lou resumed cleaning up the dishes. Hana watched from afar and stifled an amused laugh at her reaction to his little mind trick. Once she was finished with her current task, Hana called out to her, "Sister!" Lou turned her head and saw the old man waving for her attention, she quickly rushed to his side, "What is it, sir?"

"I'm finished with my food, thank you very much for the meal, but I must be returning home now, do you mind showing me the way out?" Lou nodded, "Of course, I'd be glad to help."

Lou and Hana walked away from the mess hall, but as soon as they started talking, Hana resumed his little mind-screwing on the nun, summoning invisible hands to grope her body from numerous angles. Lou suddenly felt very uncomfortable, almost as though a thousand hands were crawling around her body, she felt something invisible caressing her thighs, then a few more on her shoulders, back, abdomen, breasts and, God forbid, her crotch. She suppressed the sensation overwhelming her body, but the more the invisible gropers continued assaulting her, the more she felt herself pushed closer and closer over the edge. By the time they had reached the gate, Lou had, quite frankly, enough, and, with all the air her lungs could muster, screamed into the high heavens, "Aaaaahhh! What in the world is happening to me!" She collapsed into the ground, utterly exhausted, and entered a comatose state.

About half an hour later, Lou awoke to find herself on her bed in her own quarters, with one of the nuns watching over her, "What… what happened?" The nun explained to her that she had screamed and collapsed earlier today, and inquired what was wrong, "I… I don't know, it's probably just the heat, it really is kind of hot today, isn't it?" The nun concurred, more to alleviate her own worry for her fellow sister than trying to come up with a possible answer for these strange goings-on.

Night came not much later, and Lou's sense of awareness and caution rose. As per usual, she hung a wreath of garlic on her door and windows, and kept a bowl of holy water around just in case, she was still skeptical about vampires, but she wasn't going to take any chances after her first encounter with one. The vampire emerged from his abode once the last traces of sunlight disappeared against the horizon, and with inhuman speed, rushed towards the defenseless hamlet. Lou was wide awake the entire time, keeping alert and straining her hearing for any potential possibility that the vampire might be near, but after a while, fatigue eventually won its way into her, and she slowly fell asleep. Hana crept silently into town, like a cat, he made no sound, and was near the entrance of the monastery, his prey was within his grasp. Waiting outside was one of the monks, carrying a lantern and keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble, Hana slid cautiously on the wall of the monastery, once he was in range, he pounced on the monk, his prey had managed to let loose a fairly loud scream before expiring to his wounds.

Lou bolted awake when she suddenly heard a loud scream from nearby, and she wasn't the only one. Outside her door, she heard the shuffling noise of multiple feet and the murmurs of the other nuns and monks. "He's here…" She thought, the pale face and demonic smile of that blood-sucking fiend drew a shiver down her smile, and she wrestled with her own fears, "I'm not safe here… he'll come for me, I'm positive…" She sat down trying desperately to come up with some plan for escaping from this place, but no option presented itself, nor could she come up with a way of escaping without putting herself, or others, at risk, she sighed, why did her life suddenly become so complicated? Without warning, a huge, dark shape fluttered through her window, shrieking an ear-piercing squeal that made Lou jump, "Ah! Get away!"

Almost immediately, one of the monks rushed into the room, holding a crucifix in his hands, he shouted at the dark shape in her room, in response, it vanished back into the night sky. Lou looked up towards the monk, "What is going on?" The monk faced her to respond, "I don't know, but one of the monks who was supposed to be on watch tonight was killed." Lou covered her mouth as she gasped, "Oh my God… He's coming for me… he… he's coming for me…" Lou broke down in sobs as she buried her palms in her face. The monk knelt gently beside her, and hugged her reassuringly, "It's all right, the abbot has ordered that all the nuns be taken to the mayor's mansion, it's much safer there, I promise you." Lou looked up at him with a glimmer of hope, "Yes, please, I don't want that monster anywhere near me."

Once all the nuns were gathered together, the monk led the way, carrying a lantern in his heads. Up ahead, on the hill overlooking the town was a mansion, it's windows giving off a bright, warming illumination that brought a sense of hope into Lou's soul, she shivered when a gust of cold, evening wind blew over the group. The monk turned back when he saw Lou shiver, he walked back and offered Lou his cloak, she took it graciously and gave him a thankful smile and looked back towards the manor, she felt relaxed for the first time, knowing that Hana couldn't possibly get to her now. Suddenly, all the nuns stopped, and everything suddenly became quiet, "What is it, sisters?" Suddenly, the walking nuns exploded in a splash of black and soon the whole area was surrounded by a swarming mass of bats, "W-What the-?" Lou backed away and she hit the monk who gave her the cloak, she turned around and saw instead the sinister face of the vampire, his cold gaze transfixed to her own, "So sorry to have tricked you like that, but you wouldn't come out after seeing me, one wonders where your manners are." Lou felt her heart stop beating for a moment, time seemed to slow around her as fear began building up inside of her, "No… No… NO!" Lou ran away, she tried to run as fast as she could, she couldn't believe, she should have seen it coming, but she didn't, he tricked her, and now she was caught in his trap. "Tsk, tsk tsk, you really are a rude lady, for a nun." Hana grappled Lou, holding her in his grip, "Aaah! No, let me go, let me go, you wretch! Help, someone help me!" Lou kept trying to break free, but it was no use, Hana was simply to strong, she couldn't even move an inch from where she was, "Let me go! Please, let me go!" Hana sighed, he thought she would be a wee bit different, guess he was wrong, oh well, at least he had a new toy to play with. He lowered his head down, and bit Lou's neck. Rather than drink, Hana injected a type of hormone into Lou's system from his fangs, they quickly overwhelmed her body, calming her excited nerves and putting her into a kind of numbing paralysis, as she suddenly lost motor function over her own body.

Hana laid her gently on the ground, where he placed his hands on one of her breasts, feeling them under the fabric of her gown, "Stop… stop…" she continued to beg helplessly, but it was no use, this cold-blooded bastard was keeping her firmly pinned. He ripped open her gown and tore her bra apart, fondling her left breast, "Ahh… so soft, this sensation never gets old…" Lou moaned as the vampire started groping her soft mound, herself feeling a little excited. "Ahh… Ahh… oh…" No, she thought, she couldn't allow herself to succumb to this sensation, she had a vow to keep, she couldn't afford to lose to him at any cost. Hana lifted the lower part of her gown and ripped out her panties, exposing her soft sex lips, "Well, what have we got here?" Lou inwardly squealed as the vampire found her most private part, "No… No… not in there, please, anywhere but there!" Obviously, the vampire was tempted, he slid his fingers across her sex lips, stimulating her further, "No… no…" Lou felt a wellspring of pleasure rise inside of her, if this kept up, all reason would be lost, and she would be lost to this sinful experience, she tried desperately to keep it at bay, but as Hana continued his finger assault upon her, her mind slowly fell deeper and deeper into a base instinct for lust. Lou sobbed, it was hopeless, she wouldn't be able to keep her vows like this anymore; with no hope left, she muttered a silent prayer of forgiveness to herself, "Heavenly Father, please, forgive me…" small trickles of her vaginal juices seeped forth from her sex lips, the release of even that tiny amount coursed a sensation of ecstasy into Lou, she shivered at the feeling, disgust and pleasure mixed into the same thought. Hana reached down and started licking her sex lips, stimulating her even further…

This is wrong, this so wrong, why can't he just leave me alone? I'm just a nun. _Why not, it feels pretty good, doesn't it? _What, who said that? _Just a little voice in your head, telling you to relax, and enjoy the moment. _What are you talking about? I can't enjoy this, I will never enjoy this! _But its fun, and a great way for you to loosen up from the stiffness you've been having lately. _No! This is not fun, this is debaucherous, debased and inhuman! I'm not some animal to be tamed by a monster! _Details, details, you should consider this an honor, your body is being used for its intended purpose… _You're sick! I can't believe you are a part of me!

Hana was amused at the apparent war Lou seemed to be waging upon herself as he continued his rape session with her. He poked his finger into her anus, drawing a faint squeal of surprise from her lips. Lou couldn't handle the sensation, it was too much, too overwhelming, too tempting, finally, the little voice in her head won out, and she muttered something under her breath, something she thought she wouldn't ever say, "T-thank you for that… it felt nice…" The vampire heard it, but making sure he hadn't mistaken it for his own imagination, he asked, "What did you say?"

No, no, don't repeat your response, don't repeat your response, "I said, thank you for that, it felt nice."

The vampire took that as a compliment, so he started French-kissing her vagina, entering deep into her sensitive spots, while continuously drilling deep into her a-hole. "Ahh… Ooh… yes…" Lou had no idea what she was saying, she no longer had any control of her own desires, the pleasures of the flesh filled her mind with sinful thoughts, her soul now hungering for lust-indulgence. "Yes, yes… please, touch me more, touch me harder…"

Hana motioned for Lou to rise and go towards a nearby tree and bend over with her butt sticking out towards him, to her inward astonishment, Lou complied readily, bending down and even begging for Hana to do something vulgar to her, "_Go on, my love, go and defile my virgin hole with your manhood_" The hell? No, I don't want that!

Hana walked towards Lou, a feeling of both mounting terror and excited expectations pouring into her head, without any hesitation, he thrust inward, pulling in and out with inhuman vigor and speed, Lou screamed, though whether from pleasure or pain, she didn't know, she was so confused, feeling both happy and sad at the same time, delighted and violated. Every push and pull was something akin to pain and pleasure, ecstasy and torment, Lou was at once horrified by the death of her innocence and celebrating her loss of virginity.

"No, no! Stop it! Please!" her chaste self screamed and sobbed.

"_Oh yes, oh yes, go on! Don't stop. Keep pushing, Aaahh…" _her wild self, on the other hand, was enjoying it completely.

After Hana ejaculated, leaving her anus utterly obliterated as it squirted out a few drops. Lou heaved heavily as the pain subsided. Hana scooped her up and held her bridal style, and brought him to his lair, where he set her beside him in his casket, "Comfortable, my dear?"

"Your presence is all the comfort I need, my love."

"Good answer." Hana lifted an arm and sealed the casket tight, and Lou finally fell asleep.

"Lou…?"

"Hmm?"

"Lou, wake up?"

That was not the voice of the vampire, Lou opened her eyes and saw the worried looks of her fellow nuns. "Are you all right, Sister Lou? You were struggling in bed and moaning in pain, we were so worried about you."

Lou sat up and looked around, and then she stared at her hands feeling sweaty and heaving deep breaths, she pressed her palms to her face and sighed in relief, "Oh thank God, it was just a dream."


End file.
